This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core created the AABRE Fellowship Program to support junior researchers and students (graduate and undergraduate) and also to provide professional development opportunities to investigators within the Research Networks in Puerto Rico. All projects under AABRE Programs are within the research clusters (Neuroscience, Drug Design &Delivery, Molecular Medicine or Bioinformatics). The four major programs, AABRE Seminar Tour, Student Fellowships, Faculty Summer Internship, and the Technology Transfer Travel Awards were created to achieve the Outreach Core goals. Dissemination of the information of the Outreach Core Program has been done through a Program's brochure and other promotional items. The Program's Brochure has been distributed to AABRE-Steering Committee to promote the programs to all members of the alliance in Puerto Rico. The Outreach Core, provides serices to all institutions included in the PR-AABRE network as well as the Outreach Institutions, which are the Pontifi cal Catholic University of Puerto Rico;the University of Puerto Rico, Bayam[unreadable]n Campus;Inter American University, Metro Campus;Universidad del Este;and Carlos Albizu University. It provides professional development opportunities for researchers within the research clusters and an immersive research experience program for undergraduate and graduate students.